


Demoiselle pas en détresse

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: BAMF Leia Organa, F/M, Feminist Themes, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Recueil de divers textes sur la Princesse Leia Organa d'Alderaan, celle qui aura prouvé à la galaxie entière qu'une princesse pouvait aussi tirer efficacement au blaster.[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: Leia Organa & Han Solo
Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029174
Kudos: 1





	1. Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Protection**

L'Empire pensait peut-être avoir marqué des points contre la Rébellion en capturant Leia, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle était prisonnière, mais elle était tout sauf une demoiselle en détresse attendant que son prince charmant ne vienne pour la délivrer de ses geôliers.

Leia Organa était une princesse qui tiendrait tête à Darth Vader lui-même, à Tarkin, et même à tout l'Empire s'il le fallait. Elle avait une Rébellion à protéger.

Le sinistre Sith qui la retenait captive entra dans la petite cellule. La grande silhouette, entièrement couverte de noir, était encadrée par des droïdes équipés de seringues.

Darth Vader semblait encore fâché que les plans lui aient filé entre les doigts. Leia prit peur, mais elle ne laisserait pas le Sith lui arracher la vérité, peu importe quelle méthode il emploierait pour cela.


	2. Accapareur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Accapareur**

\- Accapareur d'attention, sourit tendrement Leia au petit garçon qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Le bébé lui répondit avec un petit cri joyeux. Même lorsque Leia devait interrompre son travail pour s'occuper de Ben, il lui était impossible d'en vouloir à son fils.


	3. Accidentel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Accidentel**

\- Les enfants ! Non, ne vous approchez pas de ce vase ! couina C-3PO, les bras levés – babysitter débordé.

Évidemment... ce qui devait arriver arriva... Les jumeaux Jacen et Jaina démolirent proprement le vase dans leur chute.

Sauf qu'ils ne fracassaient pas la décoration de chez eux, mais plutôt celle du salon d'une influente Sénatrice.

Leia retint un cri horrifié, et se précipita vers ses enfants turbulents pour s'enquérir de leur état.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Sénatrice, c'était un accident ! s'exclama la jeune mère.

Leur hôtesse semblait avoir ingurgité de force un sac d'agrumes, au vu de sa grimace.


	4. Acclimatation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Acclimatation**

Pas de temps laissé à l'acclimatation. Leia traitait une affaire bien trop urgente.

Déjà, elle enfilait une combinaison de plongée, les pieds pratiquement posés dans l'eau salée de l'immense océan Mon Calamarien.

Elle ferait sortir l'Amiral Ackbar de son exil sous-marin. Le destin incertain de la Nouvelle République ne lui en laissait pas le choix.


	5. Accoler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5 - Accoler**

Organa Solo. Les deux noms se devaient d'être accolés. Leia n'aurait pas supporté devoir abandonner la dernière chose qu'elle possédait de son père adoptif.

Un nom en héritage. Elle ne s'en séparerait même pas pour les beaux yeux d'un Corellien.


	6. Accoucher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6 - Accoucher**

Sérieusement ? La voilà contrainte d'accoucher au milieu d'un tourbillon métaphorique d'événements galactiques de grande ampleur !

Leia ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une vie de femme normale, pour une fois, pour vivre sereinement le plus beau jour de sa vie ?


	7. Accusation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#7 - Accusation**

\- Mais bien sûr, c'est tellement facile de m'accuser quand j'exprime l'envie d'aller faire un tour à bord du Faucon, alors que  _ tu _ n'es jamais là pour nos enfants ! rugit Han.

La gifle partit toute seule. Après coup, Leia en fut horrifiée d'avoir osé lever la main sur son mari, mais elle était tellement débordée et fatiguée et honteuse de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper dignement des jumeaux...

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'excusa. La gifle, ou bien les pleurs, avaient tout de même refroidi l'ancien contrebandier.


	8. Survivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#8 - Survivre**

Leia était désormais l'une des seules survivantes de la catastrophe d'Alderaan. Mais même si elle était sauve, un horrible nœud comprimait son estomac...

Elle avait tout perdu en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle avait tout perdu parce que Tarkin avait eu soif de sang et de violence, et que la planète natale de la princesse était la cible la plus proche. Elle avait tout perdu parce qu'un monstre avait appuyé sur un bouton, et que ce bouton était celui qui appelait la Mort elle-même.

Leia était tellement perdue dans le flottement et la douleur qu'elle peinait à vraiment réaliser l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Une planète entière avait disparu sous ses yeux impuissants, heurtée par l'unique rayon destructeur de l'Étoile de la Mort. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu – sa vie entière – était partie en fumée en l'espace de quelques secondes décisives, alors que la planète explosait en des millions de fragments rocheux, alors que les personnes qui s'y trouvaient étaient réduites en cendres – comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Et pourtant, ces personnes avaient existé. Elles étaient nées, elles avaient grandi, elles avaient bâti leurs vies. Et un officier impérial trop zélé s'était empressé de répondre à l'appel d'un Empereur maléfique, avait fait feu et avait tout détruit.

Leia pensait avec douleur au peuple d'Alderaan, pacifique et éloigné des conflits qui secouaient de nouveau la galaxie. Hommes, femmes, enfants, tellement de vies innocentes volées sans préavis.

Leia revoyait également sa propre famille. La terreur que son père avait dû éprouver, en voyant le faisceau lumineux traverser l'espace en direction de la planète. Bail Organa avait probablement versé une larme pour son peuple, pour sa planète, pour le danger que courait toute la galaxie. Il avait certainement eu une pensée pour sa fille, captive de l'Empire, au destin incertain. Et puis tout s'était éteint, et plus rien ne se rallumerait désormais.


	9. Vaurien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#9 - Vaurien**

\- Je vous plais car je suis un vaurien, et qu'il n'y a pas de vauriens dans votre vie.

\- J'aime les hommes gentils, c'est vrai...

\- Je suis un gentil vaurien..., murmura Han Solo en attrapant les lèvres de Leia entre les siennes.

La jeune femme se laissa faire, déboussolée pendant un instant. Elle ne l'admettrait probablement jamais, mais elle avait effectivement des sentiments de type amoureux pour Han Solo. Alors le voir, là, maintenant, prendre les devants et l'embrasser sans lui laisser vraiment le temps de comprendre la situation...

_ Mais pour qui se prend-il ?! _ Han Solo n'avait de respect pour personne, seulement pour lui-même, et il venait une fois de plus de le prouver. Si une part de Leia appréciait le baiser – comme quelque chose de naturel, une sorte d'achèvement, le cours naturel de sa relation tumultueuse avec l'ancien contrebandier –, une autre part d'elle-même se révoltait de la façon dont ce même homme avait forcé la main de la situation pour y trouver son avantage. Il avait profité d'un moment d'égarement de Leia pour la rendre passive et l'embrasser sans son accord.

La princesse commença à se débattre pour se libérer de l'étreinte forcée de laquelle elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière, mais C-3PO arriva juste au moment opportun pour briser le moment, et Han Solo recula de lui-même.


	10. Hutt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#10 - Hutt**

_ Quelle chose répugnante ! Aussi bien à l'extérieur, avec ce corps visqueux et gras de limace, qu'à l'intérieur, avec une âme tellement entachée de meurtres et autres magouilles illégales ! _

Leia était si en colère contre son répugnant geôlier, qu'elle se rendait à peine compte de la force physique qu'elle utilisait pour étrangler cette limace malodorante avec la même chaîne qui la reliait à lui. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, plus qu'une seule obsession : tuer Jabba, tuer Jabba... tuer Jabba !

Finalement, le Hutt rendit son dernier souffle, un râle aussi répugnant que sa personne mais qui, pour la première fois, parvint à réjouir Leia.

Elle avait débarrassé la galaxie d'une horreur ambulante, et elle s'était elle-même débarrassée de l'ennemi le plus repoussant qu'elle ait jamais pu se faire.


	11. Une partie d'échecs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#11 - Une partie d’échecs**

\- Tu espères sincèrement me battre avec cette stratégie ? sourit Bail.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Leia sur un ton de défi.

L'enfant de dix ans déplaça une autre de ces pièces sur le luxueux échiquier en bois posé entre elle et son père.

\- Alors, laisse-moi te dire que tu ne t'y prends absolument pas de la bonne manière, fit posément le Sénateur.

Il joua ses propres coups, et Leia dut s'avouer vaincue.

\- Au moins, j'aurais essayé, marmonna-t-elle en fixant le plateau de jeu d'un air hagard.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, même les princesses qui perdent aux échecs ont le droit de goûter aux succulents biscuits que j'ai ramenés de Coruscant spécialement pour elles !

Leia retrouva instantanément son sourire, et Bail l'attrapa dans ses bras en riant. Il la transporta ainsi jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger.


	12. Au nom du père

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> Ceci est un extrait du tome 2 du « Nouvel Ordre Jedi », repris ici car j’ai adoré l’explication de Leia concernant le choix du prénom de son plus jeune fils (Légendes, évidemment).

**#12 - Au nom du père**

Le soleil n'était pas levé, mais les vents du nord gagnaient en puissance. Voyant des nuages se former à l'horizon, Leia supposa que la pluie qui avait martelé le continent nord serait bientôt sur eux.

_ Jusque-là, nous étions misérables et affamés. Après, nous serons misérables, affamés et _ mouillés.

Elegos approcha et lui tendit une barre énergétique.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous évanouissiez, dit-il.

Leia accepta la barre.

\- Il faut  _ vraiment _ avoir faim pour manger ces trucs ! grommela-t-elle. Anakin dort. Je doute qu'il ait pris plus d'une heure ou deux de sommeil depuis le début de leur fuite. S'ils n'avaient pas eu la Force pour les soutenir...

\- Votre fils doit être très puissant pour avoir accompli tant d'exploits.

\- Il est si courageux ! Et il était résolu à ne pas décevoir son oncle. Il ne reculerait devant rien pour que Luke soit fier de lui.

\- Et vous craignez qu'en étant si puissant, il décide un jour de suivre le chemin de l'homme dont il porte le nom...

Leia baissa les yeux, n'osant répondre.

\- Je me suis souvent posé la question : pourquoi lui avoir donné le nom de votre père ?

Elle soupira.

\- Mon père  _ \-- Anakin Skywalker, pas Darth Vader ! -- _ s'est dressé contre l'Empereur. Il a racheté le mal qu'il avait fait. Peut-être pas entièrement aux yeux de certains, mais il a empêché Palpatine de continuer à sévir. Je voulais appeler mon fils comme lui pour réhabiliter son nom. Enfin, c'est ce que je me suis dit à l'époque.

\- Vous avez changé d'avis ?

\- Les Caamasi ont de la chance, car ils peuvent partager les souvenirs. Je n'en ai aucun d'Anakin Skywalker, et ceux de Darth Vader sont cauchemardesques. J'ai hérité d'une partie de la personnalité d'Anakin, et j'aime à croire que ses bons côtés se sont transmis à ses deux enfants. Mais j'ai conscience que ses aspects les plus sombres  _ pourraient _ être en moi. En appelant mon fils comme son grand-père, je redonnais à son nom une innocence perdue. Tout ce que je voyais en Anakin, j'imaginais qu'il le tenait de son grand-père, à travers moi.

\- Vous cherchiez à exorciser votre peur de Darth Vader en considérant “Anakin” comme le symbole de ce qu'il aurait pu être.

\- Ça ne vous paraît pas stupide ?

\- Pas du tout... Nombre de pères et de mères déçus par leurs propres parents jurent d'élever  _ correctement _ leurs enfants. Peut-être essayez-vous de démontrer que votre père, dans d'autres circonstances, ne serait jamais devenu Darth Vader.

\- Et vous considérez que c'est un problème ?

\- Vous aussi. Sinon, nous ne serions pas en train d'en parler.

\- Si je comprends un jour comment vous faites pour vous infiltrer dans mon esprit, je... je...

\- Vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi, et j'aurai accompli mon travail.

Leia prit Elegos par le bras et le suivit dans le camp.

\- J'aurai toujours besoin d'un ami comme vous.

\- Je suis honoré...

\- Vous feriez mieux d'être effrayé. Mes amis collectionnent souvent les ennuis à cause de moi.

Elegos désigna le campement.

\- De ce genre ?

\- Oui. J'ai mis un sacré fardeau sur les épaules d'Anakin en lui donnant ce nom...

\- Il est assez fort pour l'accepter, Leia. Il vous a, et il a les Jedi pour le soutenir et le garder sur le bon chemin. S'il avait tendance à se servir du Côté Obscur de la Force, il l'aurait utilisé pour sauver Mara Jade. Il est jeune, mais il a du courage et de l'intelligence. Heureusement, parce qu'à l'arrivée des Yuuzhan Vongs, le carnage sera effrayant.


End file.
